Raise Zombie
Wraeclast is a cursed place, where the dead walk freely. Novice occultists have learned to harness this quality of the land, summoning an undead minion to do their bidding. The incantation is a minor one, so the only required reagent is some fresh kill lying about. Once summoned, the mindless creature will wander about defending its master. Higher levels of skill will summon an entity that moves quicker, hits harder, and absorbs more damage. Skill Functions and Interactions Support Gems: Any support that would work on a melee attack will be used by your zombies' attacks when linked to the raise zombie gem. Corpse Targeting: You can hold down the corpse targeting toggle (defaults to "a" button) to more easily choose a corpse to raise. The maximum amount of raised zombies can be increased by passive skills and Unique Items. Gem Leveling }} |- ! 1 | 1 || || 9 || 18 || || 70 |- ! 2 | 2 || || 10 || 21 || || 308 |- ! 3 | 5 || 18 || 11 || 29 || || 2,560 |- ! 4 | 8 || 25 || 13 || 41 || || 8,813 |- ! 5 | 12 || 33 || 16 || 63 || || 22,895 |- ! 6 | 16 || 41 || 18 || 96 || || 68,427 |- ! 7 | 21 || 52 || 21 || 153 || || 150,439 |- ! 8 | 26 || 62 || 25 || 239 || || 581,328 |- ! 9 | 32 || 75 || 28 || 398 || || 566,989 |- ! 10 | 38 || 88 || 32 || 686 || || 1,143,783 |- ! 11 | 42 || 96 || 35 || 884 || || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 37 || 1,203 || || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 39 || ? || || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 41 || ? || || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 43 || 2,367 || 5% || 9,936,267 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 44 || 2,951 || 10% || 21,346,397 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 44 || 3,672 || 15% || 50,694,186 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 45 || ? || 20% || 90,050,815 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 46 || ? || 23% || 147,034,823 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 46 || ? || 26% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds and . Version History | align=center|0.9.12 || * The skill gem now allows three zombies to be raised, regardless of level. The passive tree allows up to five additional zombies. * Their life has been reduced by 30% and they now have Armour. * The damage bonus for zombies now only applies for skill level 15 and up (level 54 zombies). |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Spells Category:Minion skills